My Short Stay at the Phantomhive's
by chelseadenisse
Summary: What would happen if Ciel's guest sees something she was never meant to see? (One Shot) Loosely based off of the OVA "Welcome to the Phantomhive's"


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters. I only own the plot idea and Cassandra. All rights go to Yana Toboso.**_

* * *

Today I've been invited to the Phantomhive Manor. Well, more like my friend Lady Elizabeth was invited and she told me to come along. I was excited, I've heard marvelous things about the Earl Ciel Phantomhive from Lizzie and about his famous hospitality towards his guests. I was dressed by Lizzie's maid Paula in a beautiful purple gown.

I wasn't from a family of great wealth but Lizzie took me under her wing and since then I've been treated as if I am one of the Midford's. I've told her on several occasions that it was unnecessary but she insists. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, I looked lovely, if I did say so myself.

Lizzie and I walked to her carriage in silence but when we got in, Paula at our side, she began chattering all about the estate and about her fiancée. I smiled and listened politely. I never did like carriage rides, they seemed to take too long. I closed my eyes, still pretending to listen to Lizzie and prayed that we'd get there soon.

Before long (but to me, it seemed like eternity) I heard Lizzie's voice "Oh! We're here!" she exclaimed with a big grin. I looked out of the window and my eyes widened at the huge manor that lay before me. I saw that Paula and Lizzie were not moving so I stayed still, until a man arrived at the door.

He was beautiful, black hair and…. red eyes? Strange. He was wearing all black and opened the door with a slight, almost mysterious, smile. "Lady Elizabeth, welcome" He said as he helped her and Paula down from the carriage.

Then, his eyes landed on me "Oh, you must be the friend Lady Elizabeth was talking about" he said with a formal bow and extended his hand to help me out.

I felt my cheeks flush as I took his hand. His voice was low and seductive. He helped me down and then closed the doors to the carriage, leading me to where Lizzie and Paula were currently standing with a boy around Lizzie's age with blue hair, blue eyes, and an eyepatch.

Ciel Phantomhive.

He didn't seem to notice me for he was watching Lizzie as she talked. When she caught sight of me she grinned "Ciel, this is my friend I was telling you about" she said taking me by my arm.

Ciel smiled at me "Welcome to my manor" he said formally. I smiled back softly, he was young but the air of confidence and authority was undeniable.

Another butler opened the doors to the estate and my eyes took in the foyer. It was antique looking and extremely beautiful. It felt like walking in to another world.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Ciel "Sebastian" he spoke to the butler I met earlier "Take Lizzie and her guest to their rooms" he said "I'll be in my study" and with that he walked off, nodding at us in acknowledgment as he left.

"Sebastian" smirked and even though Ciel was gone he responded "Certainly" he walked up the stairs then turned around "If you will follow me this way" He said and walked up to the second floor, not even pausing to see if we were following or not.

Lizzie led me up but let go of me when Sebastian got to her room "See you at Dinner" she said happily "Wear something cute" She added before Paula closed the door.

Now it was just me and Sebastian. He looked down at me with a nod and continued down the hallway, stopping at the last door to the left "And here we have your room" he said opening the door.

I looked in a sucked in a breath. Everything was white, the bedsheets looked like they were silk, there were glass vases on every dresser and the walls were adorned with beautiful paintings "Oh, it's lovely" I managed to say.

Sebastian smiled politely "That it is. My young master is famous for his care towards his guest and this room was reserved especially for you" he said.

I smiled "You must tell him thank you" I walked in almost hesitantly, afraid that I might break everything in there. I looked back at him.

He nodded "Yes, of course" he said then brought out a pocket watch, he opened it and glanced at it briefly before turning to me "Lady...I'm sorry I don't know your name"

"C-Cassandra" I stuttered then mentally scolded myself. I needn't be so caught up with his looks. Granted, even he must know how handsome and graceful he is. He looked as if he could be the Earl of this manor, not the butler.

Sebastian smiled "Of course, Lady Cassandra, until Dinner is ready, I'll have to ask you to stay in this room. It is a rather big estate and I don't want you to get lost" he said and when I nodded, he closed the door.

I sat on my bed for a while and then got up to the closet. It was already filled with clothes and I bit my lip, unsure if I should wear them since they weren't mine. I should go ask Sebastian or Ciel.

I remembered that Sebastian told me not to leave, but how big could this place really be? I walked to the door and made my way outside. I began walking towards the way we came in and found myself in front of a big door.

It must be Ciel's study. I lifted my hand to knock but the door was already open a bit. I heard voices inside, Sebastian's voice and Ciel's. Curiosity got the better of me and I took a peek inside.

Ciel had his hand on his eyepatch "Sebastian, this is an order" he was saying as he turned up his eyepatch and I bit back a gasp. My body began shaking at his eye._ What...What is that?_

I saw Sebastian smirk and brought his gloved hand up to his mouth and took it off swiftly and easily. The same mark that was on Ciel's eye was on his hand. My shaking worsened and I accidently moved the door.

Ciel's eyes moved quickly "Sebastian!" he ordered as he returned his eyepatch into place.

Sebastian nodded and opened the door quickly, causing me to collapse on the ground inside the study. He seemed surprised to see me but just as soon as it came, the expression left.

I got up and looked between the both of them. I should be feeling ashamed that I was snooping but I was too scared "What...What are you!?" I yelled at both of them.

Sebastian glanced at Ciel who, I failed to notice at that time, nodded at him once. Sebastian stepped closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist in case I wanted to escape, which even if I wanted to (I _really_ wanted to) I couldn't because his piercing red eyes held me in my place.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered "It's a shame, you won't make it to dinner" he said and then I felt a blinding pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw red covering my purple dress. There was a knife lodged into my stomach.

I gasped in pain and looked up at him with the last of my strength to see him smiling down at me. He finally let me go and pulled the knife out. I fell to the ground, unable to move and the last thing I heard before I was surrounded by darkness as Ciel's voice saying "Clean this up, will you?"

"Yes, my lord"

**That is the story of the day I died.**

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it! Kind of depressing but I was in the mood to write this story.**_

_**Tell me what you thought of the story. You're feedback will be much appreciated.**_

**_-Chelsea_**


End file.
